Sponge-Management
Plot Sponge-Management is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob gets kicked out of his parents house so has to get a job, house and roommate! So he goes through love, adventures and the fame. Awards *'We Want Moar Award' - Pending *'Coral Award' - Pending *'Stumble Award' - Won Season 1 1. New Home, New Life: SpongeBob struggles through getting a roommate after getting kicked out of his parent's house. 2. Job Search: SpongeBob goes to look for jobs for money to pay his rent. 3. Idiots In Love: SpongeBob and Patrick see a really cute girl at the mall so they fight to see who gets her. (Valentines) 4. Meet Sandy Cheeks: SpongeBob meets Sandy Cheeks and gets a little crush on her, 5. Patrick Goes On Vacation: While Patrick is on vacation, SpongeBob needs to find something to do. 6. Pet Management: SpongeBob gets challenged to take care of a pet for 1 week and if he succeeds, he gets to him. 7. Not The Best, But Quite A Good Thanksgiving: SpongeBob hosts a thanksgiving reunion at his house but Patrick plans a huge party too. (Thanksgiving) 8. Patrick Rocks!. Patrick forms a band including SpongeBob and Squidward but isn't the best band around... 9. I Glove Glove World!: SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy all go to Glove World but some things happen... 10. Stunt Sponge: SpongeBob auditions for a play and on his resamay, he says he can do stunts and becomes a stunt double. 11. The Enemy: SpongeBob reunites with his old enemy from high school, John K. Junior! 12. Horrible Stories (Such As This One): SpongeBob tries to pitch a TV show idea to a very popular cable company. 13. Imaganation-less: After a bump on the head, SpongeBob loses all of his imaganation and becomes very grumpy, maybe you might call him, a Squidward. 14. Patrick Gets A Job: SpongeBob tells Patrick to get a job so he can pay some of the rent too. 15. Le Christmas: SpongeBob throws a Christmas party at his house. But John K. Junior comes to crash the party. (Christmas) 16. Krusty Villain: Mr. Krabs reveals his most deepest secret.. his enemy, Plankton. 17. Not The Best Season Finale: SpongeBob goes through what life might have been like if he never got kicked out of his mom and dad's home. Season 2 18. Who's The Boss?: SpongeBob is put incharge while Mr. Krabs is gone. How can he manage himself. 19. Creeping' My Way Around: SpongeBob and the gang go to an abandoned area. (Halloween) 20. 20 Times A Charm!: SpongeBob tries to express his feelings for Sandy. (Valentines) 21. Fight, Fight, Fight!: SpongeBob and Patrick break up as best friends! 22. Bad. Words.: SpongeBob and Patrick learn bad words but go to jail! 23. Jimmy: SpongeBob babysits a kid named Jimmy. 24. Icky Picky Sick Day: Patrick is sick so SpongeBob takes care of him. 25. Disguised Formula: Plankton disguises himself as a restaurant critic. 26. Slideshow Sponge: SpongeBob puts on a slideshow. 27. Band On The Run: SpongeBob manages Patrick's band with Squidward and Sandy. 28. The Past, Present and Future: SpongeBob falls down a portal to different years. 29. Patrick Vs Fatrick: Patrick meets his double, Fatrick. 30. Now You See Me, Now You Do: SpongeBob tests Sandy invisiblitiy machine after Sandy tells him not to. 31. May I See Your I.D?: SpongeBob and Patrick try to sneak into a party. 32. Secret Room: SpongeBob finds another room in his house that leads to a passage to a very secret club. 33. 70 and Counting: Mr. Krabs gets paranoid of dying, 34. The Burnt Krusty Fire: SpongeBob burns down the Krusty Krab. 35. WESTER300TEST: jjkkkrewcfgde3344. 36. Sponge-Battle: John K. Junior and Plankton team up to defeat SpongeBob! Season 3 Category:TheSpongeBobKing Category:Spin-Offs Category:Sponge-Management